Hybrid optical fiber/coaxial cable which combines optical fiber and coaxial cable has been commonly employed globally by cable TV operators since the early 1990s. There are many applications where both power and data transmission is needed. For example, in a smart house, there are highly advanced automatic systems for lighting, temperature control, multi-media, security, window and door operations, and many other functions. This intelligent function is realized by sending coded signals through the home's wiring to switches and outlets that are programmed to operate appliances and electronic devices in every part of the house. The signals sent include both power and data signals.
Another example is a Tower Top Radio base station (TTR) cell tower. The TTR is connected to the common equipment via a small diameter cable that contains glass or plastic fibers for transporting digital signals and a pair of copper wires to supply power. In the applications where both power and data transmission is required, a hybrid cable is needed. However, many consumer applications demand wiring or cables of small dimension and lighter weight, and this brings the power and data carrying components of the hybrid cable ever closer together. This, in turn, can lead to problems with the power signal interfering with the data signal, or vice versa. As such, a need exists for a hybrid cable that can comprises power and data conductors in close approximation to one another yet without interfering with one another's functions.